


burn everything you love (then burn the ashes)

by hellmalik



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, also slightly sexual scenes, brian is a real vampire guys, there's quite a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the adventures of justin and his moody, vampire boyfriend brian</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn everything you love (then burn the ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> i've done more vampire research for this fic than i did when i was a twilight fan.. 
> 
> thanks to deja once again. i can't remember how vampire!brian came up in our convo but i'm happy it did. 
> 
> i don't own anything at all. 
> 
> this hasn't been beta'ed so any mistakes are mine, sorry!
> 
> (title from my songs know what you did in the dark by fall out boy)

brian was sat in front of the tv when the door to the loft opened. he kept his eyes glued to the screen, his ears listening intently to justin's track through the open space. the _bump_ of his heel hitting the floor when he kicked off his shoe, the small grunt when the second one wouldn't come off as easily, the soft glide of his socks across the floor when he walked towards the fridge, the twist of the cap when he opened a bottle of water, his footsteps coming closer and closer, _closer_ , _closer_..

he felt the warmth of his body long before he reached the sofa. 

"hey," he put a hand on the back on brian's neck when he was close enough, a quick kiss was pressed to his cheek before he walked up the stairs to the bedroom. brian mumbled something that definitely wasn't english in reply. today had been utterly boring and justin had taken 45 minutes longer to get home than he normally would. 

brian looked up when justin came down the stairs, his shirt had been swapped for a wife beater, his hair sticking up in all directions. 

"you're late," he got a smile in reply. 

"i know," he huffed out a sigh when he sat down. his heartbeat started to slow down, the warmth from his arm hit brian's even with the space between them and brian quickly swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth. now was not the time. they were quiet for a while, justin's heart beat slowly and steadily, and if brian didn't know better he'd say he had fallen asleep. he kept his eyes on the tv, pretending not to care. he had said his piece, justin knew he wasn't happy. 

"i went with daphne to the tattoo shop." justin finally lifted his head and looked at brian. his eyes were twinkling, he was hiding something. they kept eye contact for a while, none of them moved. 

"well, are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna show me what you got?" brian turned his head back towards the tv right before justin started moving. when justin sat still again brian turned back to him. his shirt was lying discarded on the floor, his smile big enough to blind someone. he pushed his chest out and the light caught on a ring stuck in his nipple. 

"that's not a tattoo," was all he could get out. 

"no shit! i decided to get a piercing instead, that way if i regret it, it'll be easier to remove. do you like it?" he jumped slightly in his seat. he was way too happy about his punctured nipple. 

"it doesn't matter if i like it." 

justin pushed himself from the sofa and swung a leg over brian's. he sat down on his lap harder than necessary, his hands lacing together behind his neck, "i know it doesn't." his smile told brian that he knew just how much he liked it. 

justin didn't press it, but instead bend down to capture brian's lips in a kiss, brian's hands coming up to grab unto his hips. before he knew it, justin was panting into his mouth, his ass grinding down in little jerky movements that made brian's hands tighten on his hipbones. he let one hand travel up, on a mission to figure out just how sensitive his nipples were after having one pierced, but when his finger connected with the ring white-hot pain shot through his hand and his head jerked back in shock, his entire body shaking from pain. justin lost his balance and tilted down on the sofa next to him and the burning disappeared as sudden as it had appeared. brian curled away from the boy next to him, his hand cradled close to his chest, swear words in four different languages falling from his lips. 

"shit, are you alright?" justin's hands patted him down, probably looking for any sign on physical pain. 

"do i fucking look alright?", brian yelled back, the pain was gone but his body still was shaking. 

"what happened? let me have a look," justin grabbed his arm and hauled him into a sitting position. "brian, what the fuck happened?" 

brian, who had been looking at his hand for any signs of the burning, caught the reflection of the piercing in the light when justin leaned forward. 

"you got a _silver_ piercing?" the volume of his voice was rising, his eyes shooting daggers at the man in front of him. 

"i.." justin looked confused for a split second before shoving himself backwards, getting as far away from brian as he could while still sitting on the sofa. "i'm so sorry! i completely forgot, i-" 

"you _forgot_? how can you forget something _that_ important?" 

"you just haven't, you know," he gestured vaguely towards his neck, "in a while. i didn't even think about it." 

brian huffed out a humorless laugh, _unbelievable_. his pushed himself up and stalked into the bedroom. justin stayed on the sofa the entire night and when brian finally dragged himself out of bed the next morning the silver ring was lying next to the bathroom sink. 

-

justin ran up the stairs the minute they reached the building, sour expression marring his face. brian just rolled his eyes and went for the elevator, _he_ was the one who was suppose to be a drama queen, but no one did drama better than justin. 

he had seemed alright throughout the early breakfast they had had with emmett and michael at the diner, all happy smiles, wild hand gestures and loud voice, not a trace of the amount of hard alcohol he had consumed at babylon only hours before. but on the way home he had been quiet, not replying to anything brian had said, his brows getting lower and lower, mouth set in a straight line. brian had dropped it and decided to let him cool off, he wasn't giving into this bratty behavior. 

but when the elevator door opened there was a white line in front of the open door to the loft. _that little shit_. 

"what?" justin was standing inside the flat, eyes focused on brian on the other side of the doorstep. he pulled up his shoulders and let them drop. 

"you tell me." 

brian groaned, hand coming up to rub against his forehead, he could feel the beginning of a headache. justin was so gonna pay for this. 

"so what? you're just gonna let me sleep out here?" he wasn't in the mood for this fight, he hadn't had a _proper_ drink in days and now justin wanted to have a fight where all their neighbors could hear them. maybe he should kick him out when he found a way into the loft? 

justin said nothing. 

"i'm serious, let me in." 

"i saw you!" justin practically exploded. brian only lifted his eyebrows, his eyes tracking the way justin was now walking from side to side, left to right like some cliché. drama queen. his shoulders were tense, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. "god, i saw you in the back room with that _guy_ hanging onto you and your teeth, your fucking teeth, it was so obvious brian, i can't believe you!" 

"i didn-" 

"don't lie to me, you totally did. your teeth were out and you promised me you wouldn't! you promised me." 

justin stopped pacing and leaned against the countertop in the kitchen. he kept his head hanging low and his chest rising and falling with his hard breathing. brian wanted to yell back, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed back in the apartment if he did. 

"justin, look at me" brian opened up his arms, "really look at me, does it look like i bit that guy?" 

justin's head snapped up and brian saw his eyes roam over his body, knew he took in how he was hard as a rock in his jeans, straining against the rough material, eyes tired and and less sharp than normal, his skin white next to the dark colour of his leather jacket. justin looked down again. it was quiet for a moment. 

"so you really didn't?" 

"no" 

justin mumbled a low "sorry," probably realizing what was gonna happen as soon as he moved the line of salt separating them, and walked over to the doorstep, quickly kicking the salt around with his socked foot. brian pounced the second he could move forward. 

-

"so you're a vampire huh?" 

justin hadn't shown up at woody's or babylon or the diner in four days since he figured out what exactly brian was. not that brian was counting the days or anything. it was just.. quiet, without him there. and now he was back, sliding up next to brian at the bar, no regard to personal space. his arm barely touched brian's on the countertop but their hips knocked together, justin's face was close. 

brian turned and fixed him with a hard stare, "you shouldn't be here." 

justin grinned at him and pressed closer, his warm body making brian's head dizzy, more so than usually. four days without justin around had definitely made him weak again, not that he'd ever tell anyone. 

"i'm not scared of you. i did some research, it's gonna be fine." brian narrowed his eyes and pushed away from the bar, he was gonna find some trick to blow him in the back room, but justin followed him. halfway across the dance floor justin grabbed his hand and spun him around. 

"so what's it like?" his eyes sparkled, his cheeks slightly red from the heat in the room. 

"it's perfect. i never have to sleep, everybody wants me to fuck them, i don't age. it's perfect." he stared justin down, dared him to disagree. somehow it was important what justin thought, after all he was the first person to know. they moved to the beat and stayed close. 

"uh huh," his eyes glazed over when brian pressed their crotches together, "so are you gonna suck all my blood out my dick the next time you blow me?" 

"hmm, i just might." 

-

family dinners at the taylor residence had never been justin's favorite thing, but dragging brian along the sidewalk towards his mother's house he thought it might just become something bearable. 

"she's gonna love you," brian's hand was cold in his. 

"i've met your mother, you know, loads of times." 

"i know, but this is different." 

justin skipped, _skipped_ ahead, hand still tangled with brian's, to pull him along. when they knocked on the door jennifer was quick to open and draw justin in for a hug. she smiled at brian over his shoulder while greeting them both, then turned around to walk back into the house, justin following her straight away. brian was rooted to the spot. 

"justin," he tried to whisper and justin turned around with a confused expression.

"what are you doing out there?" 

"i can't go in without being invited, remember?" he hissed. _god_ , this kid was so stupid some times. 

"oh, _oh_ , uhm, what do we do?" brian could see the panic starting to set in. 

"you. invite. me. in. asshole." 

justin leveled him with a bored expression. "don't be rude, i didn't know." 

"your mom's gonna notice we're not there in a second." 

"hurry up and come on in then." 

if it weren't for the fact that they were visiting jennifer and that required some respect and good behavior brian would have ignored justin all evening. 

-

justin stumbled on his way to the bathroom which knocked him into the edge of the closet. he groaned and rubbed his shoulder before continuing on his way to the shower. brian caught him around the middle, spun him around and pressed him against the wall before he managed to take more than three steps. 

"are you okay?" his voice was dripping with concern, which was quite comical paired with the spots of dried blood on his chin. justin felt lightheaded and his eyes crossed when he tried to focus on them. 

justin nodded when brian's hands started petting his face softly, he closed his eyes and breathed through the dizziness. if brian's body hadn't been pressing him against the wall, caging in him, he would have fallen over. 

"i went a bit overboard, i shouldn't have," justin knew he had, could feel it once the afterglow of his orgasm had worn off, he could feel brian's teeth digging into his neck, his tongue pushing against the skin just below the tiny holes, could feel himself getting lighter and lighter, but he had pushed through it. he had left brian waiting long enough, with his long shifts at the diner, his long days at school, his exams just around the corner, and wanted to make it up to him. 

when he finally decided it was enough, that he couldn't take it anymore, brian was quick to get off. his eyes were once again sharp, all-seeing, his hair was shiny and his muscles were easily spotted moving beneath his skin when he lay down next to justin. 

justin let himself be let to the toilet where he sat down on the closed lid. he was quickly handed a glass of water and was soon well enough to try standing on his own again. he caught his reflection in the mirror; his skin was shining, but he was paler than he'd ever seen before, his eyes looked tired and the back of his hair was sticking up in all direction while the front lay plastered to his forehead. his neck where brian had had his mouth looked bruised and there was a couple of dried blood spots on his chest, matching the ones on brian's chin quite well. 

brian guided him into the shower, one arm carefully, but firmly, wrapped around him. 

"you should have stopped me." 

justin just leaned more heavily against his and tried to make the world stop tilting before his eyes. 

-

the first time they went out together after justin had "moved in", brian was fiddling with his shirt for longer than what could be considered normal. he had changed his shirt about 20 times and kept running his hands through his hair. first to the left, then back to the right. then backwards to make it fall more naturally. justin kept an eye on him without trying to make it obvious. 

"stop staring," oops, justin had never been good at hiding what he was doing. 

"why do you keep changing?" brian was running his hands through his hair again. "they all look good on you." 

"i'm not taking fashion advice from you," his voice was coming from deep within the closet where he was probably looking for yet another amazing shirt. 

"why haven't you just looked in the mirror?" it was easy to hear the smile in justin's voice. he didn't even know if brian could see himself in the mirror or not. 

"vampire, remember? i can't see myself," he mumbled when his head was outside the closet once again. 

"then why don't you listen to me when i say you look great?" 

brian turned around and looked justin up and down before snorting. 

"i'm not trusting you with this. you picked _that_ outfit. i'm never listening to you again," he stuck his head back into the closet before justin could defend his fashion sense. 

-

one question. 

one question with no reply. 

that was all it took for justin to plan this weekend away in some cabin his aunt had. 

_have you ever actually tried to go out into the sun?_ and brian had agreed to drive them up to the cabin which was located in the middle of some field because no, he hadn't ever tried. he didn't do it for justin, even though justin looked very smug when brian finally said yes to their weekend away, he was just curious to see what would actually happen. 

they arrived in the middle of the night, justin drooling on his own shoulder, his head banging softly against the window every time there was a bump in the road. he barely opened his eyes on the walk towards the bedroom, dumped his bag in the middle of the room, and fell down onto the bed. his light snores filled the room shortly after and brian was left to do all the dirty work before being able to go to sleep. 

justin woke him up with a blow job and coffee in bed, but kicked him out of bed as quickly as possible. he was almost bouncing off the walls on the way to the front door. 

"it's a beautiful day! the sun is up, the sky is blue!" 

"did you just quote the beatles?" brian glared at him, he'd only been able to drink half of the coffee before justin had pushed him out the bed. justin ignored him in favor of throwing open the front door. 

the front door to the cabin was facing west so he had a bit of shadow to walk in before he was in actual sunlight. he tried to take a deep breathe to calm himself without justin noticing. he could hear the pounding of justin's heart, compared his smile to the sun rising behind the cabin and stepped out onto the grass. a couple of steps and he was standing close to the edge of the shadow. 

"okay, you ready?" justin was already standing in the sun, his blond hair gleaming in the light. 

"shut up." 

brian had heard rumors, had watched badly made and overdramatized vampire movies, and had therefore expected to get burned, to go up into flames in a matter of seconds, but when he stepped out into the sunlight nothing really happened. he looked up at justin who was standing with his arms out, ready to push him back into the shadows if anything bad happened, and lifted an eyebrow. 

he took another step towards justin. there was a faint quiver underneath the skin he hadn't covered with clothes, but it wasn't painful yet, although it was getting stronger and stronger the longer he was standing in the sun. 

he turned around to look at the sun rising behind him and was blinded instantly, he stumbled backwards and knocked right into what he assumed was justin and the quivers got even stronger, his hands felt like they were getting boiled. so he took off in what he hoped was the direction of the cabin, justin's hands grabbing onto the back of his t-shirt, his breathing loud to brian's sensitive ears. 

justin helped him inside and brian's sight returned slowly after a few hours. he had been bitching the entire time, wondering if he was ever gonna get his eyesight back, already loudly planning how to kill himself if it didn't. his hands had stopped burning from the inside out, his skin still without scars. 

"well that sucked," he grunted before throwing himself backwards on the sofa. justin crawled closer. 

"i'm sorry, let me make it up to you," he reached for the button on brian's jeans before getting a reply. 

they threw the sheets in a massive dumpster near a mcdonalds on the way home, no amount of stain remover could rid them of the blood or other bodily fluids that covered them. might as well throw them out. 

-

"does michael know?" 

brian's unimpressed face was answer enough, "what do you think, sunshine?" 

"but he's your best friend." 

brian grabbed the cigarette from justin's fingers and stared at the ceiling. 

"he doesn't need to know." justin pulled himself to look at his face. 

"maybe he has already figured it out and he just hasn't told you that he knows," justin was dead serious, maybe michael _did_ know, but he just never told anyone. hell, justin could remember how silly he'd felt when he told brian his theory for the first time. he could always use the excuse that he was still young and with a wild imagination if brian had laughed in his face, but he hadn't. he'd confirmed the theory. but michael, michael was the same age as brian, he couldn't make excuses for those kinds of weird thoughts. 

brian laughed out loud, "really?" 

justin was quickly to conclude that no, michael really did not know and was probably never going to find out, unless brian actually told him what he was. he shook his head with a small laugh. 

"he doesn't need to know." brian puffed out smoke towards the ceiling. 

-

brian awoke to the soft sound of a pen gliding across paper. he found justin sitting at the dining table, hand moving swiftly to create the image in his head. he dropped down on the chair next to him, threw his arm around his shoulder and pressed his face into his neck to breathe him in. he was still feeling sleepy and just wanted justin to come with him back to bed so that he could fall asleep again while listening to the sound of his breathing. 

he blamed the lack of blood he had had lately on his train of thought. 

he pressed his nose up against justin's jaw and breathed in, trying to figure out where he'd been all day, but stopped when he felt a tickle in his nose. he pulled away, just enough to be able to look at justin's face. 

"what's that?" justin was still focused on the drawing on the table. 

"huh? what?" 

"that smell? what is it?" brian felt the tickle at the back of his throat when he talked, what the hell? 

"oh, um i had a bagel for lunch in the cafeteria?" he abandoned the drawing and leaned back in his chair. he gave brian a confused look. then his eyes widened. "oh god, it had garlic in it." 

brian couldn't deal with this right now. this was too much, he was going back to bed. 

"you're sleeping on the sofa tonight." 

-

brian and justin were sat facing each other on the sofa, the joint getting passed between them getting smaller and smaller, the tv muted. 

"okay, 20 questions, but for you only," justin handed brian back the joint and scratched his nose with the tip of his finger. brian nodded and blew out smoke. 

"can you turn into a bat?"

"no." 

"can you see your reflection?" 

"no." 

"have you ever killed anyone?" 

"no." 

"can you fly?" 

"no."

"do you actually sleep in a coffin?" 

"no." 

"are you really dead?" 

"no." 

"will holy water kill you?" 

"no." 

"wow you really are a boring vampire." 

brian giggled at the offended tone in his voice. if he hasn't been high he would definitely had taken offense himself, he was a cool vampire, _thank you very much_. 

-

justin padded quietly from the bathroom to his side of the bed, brian was dead to the world on the other side. justin had been studying all night, his exams were coming up and he didn't feel anywhere near ready for any of them. he had a really important one scheduled the next day and was ready to crash as soon as his head hit the pillow. brian had other plans. 

when justin was finally snuggled underneath the covers and closed his eyes he could feel someone watching him and when he opened his eyes again brian's face was a mere centimeter away from his. he jerked back in shock. 

"i thought you were sleeping." 

they stared at each other through the dark for a moment before brian moved quickly on top of him, his mouth easily finding the side of his neck in the dark. justin's body responded instantly, his cock hard against brian's hip. 

"i-i can't, i need to be ready for tomorrow," brian hummed against his skin, clearly not listening. he rolled his hips down hard and justin threw his head back against the pillow. his own hips move upwards to create more friction. 

"brian, stop," he managed to whisper and brian sighed deeply while rolling off of him. 

"i need to feed you know," brian's voice was ice cold, his arms crossed across his chest. he looked like a dissatisfied child. 

"i've got an exam tomorrow morning". 

brian huffed out a breath and justin could feel his head shaking on the pillow. 

"i'm hungry, i'm literally wasting away before your eyes and you don't care," justin almost laughed at him, he was being way too dramatic. he didn't even have to wait 24 hours before he could feed. he turned over to his side to watch him. 

"i'm sorry," he reached a hand out and ran his fingers down his arm, then he leaned forward to press a kiss to his shoulder. he kept his nose pressed against his skin and placed his hand over his chest. brian's heart was galloping away inside his body, trying to keep his body going without having had any blood for almost a week. justin pressed another soft kiss to his shoulder. "alright, but only a bit. i really need to ace this test tomorrow." 

brian's body was covering his in the next instant, his hand on his jaw, pushing his head slightly backwards, his teeth poking through the skin. justin's breath caught in his throat and his hips pushed up yet again. vampire boyfriends were kinda great.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think x 
> 
> also come talk to me on tumblr: brlankinney
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
